The Realm of Amoret
by Ivy Devi
Summary: While Charlie is locked up in Venetia's dungeons he discovers a secret realm hidden  he thought he'd just found an escape but little did he know was that he's just playing into the Bloor's hands.
1. Preface

**Chapter 1: Preface**

**I don't own COTRK. I own Ivie and the various realms.**

Ezekiel Bloor sat in his room with Manfred, Dr. Bloor and the Yewbeam sisters.

"I need to know where it is!" screeched Ezekiel.

"We know about where it is but… just not the exact place."

"Where then?"

"A hole in one of the cells in my dungeons," said Venetia.

"You have dungeons?" asked Manfred curiously.

"Yes, but that is beside the point," she said. "How are we going to find it? And even once that is done, how will we get in?"

"Put the boy down there," suggested Ezekiel. "Lock him up down there, but make sure he can find the hole without making it obvious that you want him to look inside it."

Manfred said, "He will most likely notice it and ask about it. If he does, tell him not to touch it—he will get curious if you tell him to stay away."

Eustacia nodded. "Once we are in though... wouldn't Charlie be king? I mean, is he not the youngest male descendant of Amoret who resides in the UK?

"But I am the youngest_female_,so surely I would be queen…" began Venetia.

"The Rowan girl is a descendant of Amoret," Dr. Bloor reminded them.

"So she is…" remembered Venetia. "Do you think the Realm of Amoret is real?Couldn't it be a legend and only a legend?"

"No,it's real—the Realm of Wyborn was found… and destroyed before my grandfather Bertram could reach Amoret's or Borlath's through the tunnels. Lock the boy up and don't let him out for anything—even the restroom… starve him and do anything else necessary—lock up Rowan as well when you can. Once we are in the realm we can attack, or anything else we may need to do to conquer it. You can go now," said Ezekiel sharply. "But Venetia—catch the brute tomorrow… or tonight if possible... He is living in your house is he not?"

Venetia smiled.

"Yes, he is living in my house—I could lock him up as soon as I get home if it pleases you."

"Yes, lock him up tonight—it will speed things up," he said. After dismissing them with a wave of his hand, everybody left Ezekiel to his malicious thoughts.


	2. Chapter 1

**I am currently having this beta read by "milkshakebubblebath" so if you see any changes from the old story that would be her! I though I'd give her credit!**

**Chapter One**

Charlie woke up to pain; it felt as though his face was hitting stone... Oh—his face _was _hitting stone. He glanced up.

_Venetia's dungeons_, he thought. He had seen others being dragged down here, but had grown to hope he wouldn't be brought here himself... _Then again,__ it __was bound __to happen sometime_, he reasoned.

Eustacia Yewbeam stood outside the bars of his cell.

"What do you want?" he groaned.

"Nothing actually, Venetia just didn't want you taking up precious space anymore, so she gave you a new room," Eustacia smirked. Charlie sighed, turning his back on her. He then noticed a pit that had been covered up by a grey sheet—it wasn't hidden very well.

"What's that?"

"Leave it alone, it's none of your business."

"I'll leave it alone if you tell me what it is."

She stormed out and Charlie ran to the pit; there was no ladder but it wasn't too deep. He jumped down; his feet made rather a loud noise which echoed around the cell.

He heard footsteps running back down the stairs and then voices.

"Where is the boy?" It was Manfred.

"I don't know; I locked him in here only seconds ago!" Eustacia said.

Charlie smiled and walked off.

-:—:-

The adults heard his footsteps and smiled as they went up stairs, pretending to be angry with the fact that Charlie had "escaped".

Once up above they all laughed about how foolish Charlie Bone was. After quite a lot of talking Manfred went back to Bloor's Academy, and the Yewbeams went to bed.

-:—:-

"Charlie!" Ivie screamed as she woke the next morning. She looked at the clock and saw that it was five in the morning. She got up and dressed herself in black jeans and a black T-shirt, then ran to the dungeons, her brunette braid flying behind her.

As soon as she got in, the door shut behind her. She whirled around and saw…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hello, Darling," said Eustacia Yewbeam who stood in front of the closed door.

"Where's Charlie?"

"I think you know that."

"No I don't."

"Ha, of course you do—you're clairvoyant"

Ivie closed her eyes and focused, she saw Charlie being thrown into this dungeon just like in her dream; she focused harder and saw him sneak into a pit. She opened her eyes and turned around to face the dungeon, her eyes went to the pit.

"In there," she whispered turning back to Eustacia. "In that pit."

"Very good, Ivie," sneered Eustacia "and now that I know for sure that you know I can't have you blabbing to your friends now can I?"

"What are you getting at?"

"You're not leaving."

"You can't stop me! I'll burn down the down the door and… and you if you don't move!"

Eustacia laughed "Unless something stops you."

Ivie smiled calmly.

"Nothing can stop me," she then felt her wrists clasped by hands and then put in bracelets or something… _Wristbands _thought Ivie miserably _bewitched wristbands._

"That's right Ivie—the same ones that we've kept handy for you're powers, now you can only use one of your talents: clairvoyance."

Ivie sighed; she knew Eustacia had read her thoughts. She glanced up and saw that it was Manfred holding her wrists

"When did he get here?" she demanded.

"Oh I was waiting for you—Eustacia predicted your coming."

"You see, Ivie we are stronger than you and your pathetic friends," said Eustacia coolly. "You should've been able to see this coming but I interfered with that."

"What do you mean?"

"If a powerful clairvoyant—like myself—decided they didn't want a weaker clairvoyant—like you—to receive proper premonitions or properly read minds we could make it happen. I can't make you receive wrong visions—or make them less … descriptive."

Ivie groaned, she wanted to say something to Eustacia without Manfred hearing—she didn't like Manfred at all, she slightly admired Eustacia but she would never admit that to anyone but herself; she realized she could do this and so she did:

_Miss Yewbeam?_ She thought, fairly certain that Eustacia was listening to her every thought.

_What?_ Eustacia thought back coldly.

_You want something of me don't you?_

_Perhaps, perhaps not._

_Huh, yeah you want something… so what is it?_

_Follow Charlie._

_What? You mean spy on him?_

_No, I want you to help him escape…_

_I'm confused now, Eustacia._

_Did I say that you could use my first name?_

_No ma'am… sorry ma'am… but… really?_

_I can't be kind once in a while?_

Ivie focused her endowment on seeing if Eustacia was lying—she wasn't.

_Okay… but can I have my powers back?_

_No, and don't tell Manfred what I told you._

_Yes ma'am_

"Manfred lock her up," said Eustacia. Manfred pushed a tripping Ivie into the cell and then locked it.

Eustacia and Manfred left.

Ivie slipped into the pit and called out

"Charlie!"

-:—:-

Ezekiel laughed as Eustacia told the group gathered in the attics (Manfred, Dr. Bloor, Ezekiel, and the Yewbeam sisters) of how she had tricked Ivie into following Charlie.

"I can control her endowment too," she said laughing. "I told her that I could only stop her from getting the full potential of her endowment I also told her that I couldn't make her see things in her mind—but that was a lie I can—with a little more practice—make her see my own images that I can conjure up for her to see replacing her true premonitions, I can replace her instincts, I can put ideas in her head_ basically, after some practice I can make her think things long enough to get at least some work from her," she laughed. (As said in the third book she has the worst laugh of all of the Yewbeams.)

"Are you saying that you can mind control her?" asked Manfred

"No, but I can tamper with her feelings, instincts, and visions. That's how I got her to think I wasn't lying about escaping with Charlie—tampering with her endowment. Oh, and I can see anything she sees."

Lucretia cackled.

"They're both working for us without even knowing it."

-:—:-

"Ivie? Ivie, Is that you?"

"It's me Charlie! Where are you?"

"I found a cool scanner or something—just keep walking and you'll get to me."

"Coming!" Ivie ran to Charlie who wasn't far at all. "Wow! What's that?" she had spotted something that looked like it had just been unearthed recently—it was attached to the earthy wall.

"Some kind of scanner," he replied.

"Did you try it?"

"No it might have an alarm…"

Ivie rolled her eyes and put her hand to it.

"Accepted," said a professional sounding female voice.

The wall opened.

"Wow!" cried Ivie she ran into an amazing room—it was more like a town though.

Charlie slowly followed.

A little girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes who looked about four or five years old greeted them,

"Hello my name is Emma! She said what are your name-Ivie? Oh wow, my ancestors have been waiting almost a millennium for you two!

Ma!" she called out, a woman who looked just like Emma but older appeared—like out of thin air.

"Yes Emm_ Charlie Bone? Ivie Rowan?"

"Yes ma'am that's us" said Ivie cheerfully.

"How do you know our names?" asked Charlie suspiciously.

"Your majesty, we have been waiting centuries for you two to arrive."

"May we comeback tomorrow and leave now because we really need to get somewhere… please" said Charlie who didn't trust these people.

The woman sighed "Yes, your majesty, you may call me Ma—I am her majesty queen Ivie's maid—Emma is yours."

"Thank you ma'am." said Charlie nodding

"Oh!" She said. " Before you go, here," two plastic cards appeared in her hand and she gave them to Charlie and Ivie. "These will work at all of the shops—they never run out!"

"Thank You!" said Ivie happily.

"Now we need to go," said Charlie. "Thank you," he pulled Ivie out and placed a hand on the scanner. The door shut.

"What was that about?" asked Charlie

"I don't know but it was cool!" said Ivie

"And scary…Let's go back to the cell," sighed Charlie seeing that the path ended.

"Alright" sighed Ivie the two ran back to the pit and found that Manfred and Eustacia were waiting right under the hole in the floor—there was now a ladder.

"Are you going to let us in?" asked Manfred

"What?" asked Charlie.

Eustacia responded "The realm that we own."

Suddenly Ivie piped up "You mean the scanner?"

Manfred raised his eyebrows at Eustacia who said "Yes, darling we mean the scanner."

Ivie said "This way!" and started to run off but Charlie grabbed her wrist

"Are you insane?"

"No"

"You sure about that?" he asked

"Yup!" and she pulled herself out of his grasp.

Manfred grabbed Charlie's wrist as he followed Ivie and Eustacia.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry this chapter is kind of fluffy… okay it's all fluff pretty much… it's still good though. Also just for this chapter I'm doing Charlie's pov. **

**I'm NOT Ivie/ Manfred is easy to annoy**

"Let us go!" I whines as Manfred pulled me to the door.

"Huh, it looks like Ivie is going on her own accord"

"Let me go then… and she's scared of you!"

"She's still going on her own accord"

"B-b-bu-but… let me go!"

"No"

"A MILLION DOLLARS!" I yelled

"Oh Charlie do I look like I was born yesterday?" scowled Manfred

"Actua_"

"Shut up Bone" he growled

"But you asked"

"I said shut up" he snarled

"Yes Manny" I smirked

"Don't call me Manny!"

"Hie da" (A/N: Read the heroes' series)

"What have I told you about speaking in Japanese?"

"That was Ivie"

"Yes bu_"

"I'm not Ivie"

"Yes bu_"

"I'm not even close_ she is female, she is brunette, she is neat, she is persuasive, she is a lot of things I am not and I'm a lot of things she's not so there you go… NOT IVIE"

"Shut up"

"Oui Monsieur"

"Shut up"

"YES MANSIR!"

"SHUT UP"

"OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP" hehe Manfred is so easy to annoy

"You look like a girl_ ever consider cutting your ponytail off?"

"SHUT UP NOW YOU_"

(A/N: The screen is now black… okay and we're back)

I gasped then I smiled and repeated what he said minus the 'SHUT UP' what I said was actually more like: "NO YOU_"

(A/N: Black Screen)

I got punched for that.

Ivie laid her hand on the scanner…

**A/N: Sorry about the fluff and stuff… I wanted to add that so much…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, first off please don't kill me for posting this late… because… I couldn't ever update if you did that… okay second I have a really good reason… a few of them.**

**My internet was down for while.**

**2. The laptop I used got broken.**

**3. Have you seen how many stories I have?**

**Well now my family has a computer to share so I should be good… slower updates than I used to have because I have to share but better than lately right? Okay I dedicate this to Jenni N. for being my only reviewer on this story (hint, hint). Emma is NOT Emma Tolly well… not the five year old hazel eyed one anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could say I owned COTRK but I don't sadly… that's okay though! I own Ivie, the Realm of Amoret and other realms of the endowed (well technically Charlie does and Ivie owns herself but… you know ^-^), and this story! Oh and Emma and Ma and anyone else who lives in the realm unless you recognize them from COTRK.**

Chapter Five

The wall opened up for the group, and Charlie groaned.

Ma appeared to them and looked anxiously at Manfred and Eustacia.

"They're okay!" Ivie chirped brightly.

"Why is this man holding his majesty's wrist?" She pointed at Manfred.

_At least someone can see sense…_ thought Charlie.

"Trust me, Charlie doesn't know what's best for him, I do. Besides, Emma works for Charlie right? Could you please take me and Eustacia_" she gestured to Eustacia "_to the palace?"

"I detect the blood of Borlath," Ma stood there unfazed by Ivie's speech.

"Yes, but they also have Amoret's blood, see Charlie is their niece— nephew… sorry, Charlie."

_Something's wrong_ Ivie wasn't herself, she shouldn't know these things… then again she _was_ clairvoyant.

"Very well," Ma began to lead them.

"Ma?" but she was too far away to hear.

Manfred didn't seem to have any intention of taking Charlie to the palace.

"Oh, Charlie," Manfred sighed but it was more of a contented sigh than one of disappointment. "I'm leaving." Manfred left.

_Well… that was unexpected... and lucky…_

Little did he know.

-:-:-:-:-

Ivie had Ma give Eustacia a card like her own, and another that allowed her into the palace when she wanted.

"I really must go, love," Eustacia smiled apologetically. "I don't presume you wish to come with me?"

"No, Eust—Miss Yewbeam," Ivie most certainly did not want that.

"Very well then, your majesty,"

Ivie blushed uncomfortably.

"Please, don't call me that…"

"Are you going to stop me?"

"Please, don't call me that."

Eustacia was about to pull the last straw if she kept going—but she didn't… she merely left.

**Okay I hope you enjoyed it… I'm in a good mood so I'm going to start chapter five as soon as this is up. I am also going back to fix past mistakes after I publish chapter five. Okay please review. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry… it **_**was**_** fathers day and we had to go out for dinner and when we got home my parents had business to do so… yeah… oh and sorry that I named the last chapter "five" this is five I forgot about my preface! By the way this takes place in summer…**

**Last time I checked I still don't own COTRK… maybe I should check my email… Jenny could've given it to me… however I do own Ivie, Lee, Ray, the realms and this story…**

Chapter Five

Ezekiel laughed, amused by what Eustacia was telling him, and everybody else in the room. (The Bloors, the Yewbeam sisters, Eric, Dagbert, and Joshua)

"So they are both there and you can get in?"

"Yes," Eustacia smiled.

"Uh how can you get in, Auntie?" asked Eric innocently.

"I tricked Ivie," she smiled.

"Who?"

"The girl who sleeps in your room."

"Oh," Eric sat there thinking for a minute.

"Miss Eustacia?" Joshua had taken to calling each of them partially by their first name so as not to hurt the youngest and eldest's pride.

"Yes, Joshua?"

"Can we go to the realm?" his smile was impossible to resist.

"Well—"

"Why are you asking her?" Ezekiel seemed annoyed that she got more attention than Eustacia.

"Well… she went and…well… you didn't…" those last two words were quiet enough that only Eric and Joshua could hear them… and Eustacia figured it out.

"What was that?" asked Ezekiel.

"Nothing… sorry sir…" Joshua was rarely meek but every one in a while.

"You can go when the time is right."

-:—:-

Ray Lee loved sleep. That's why she slept until noon when she could get away with it.

Her mom didn't seem to mind.

But on rare occasions Ray woke up earlier, this Wednesday was one of those occasions; it was eight AM when she woke.

The only reason was that there was an insistent knocking on her window. Normally she would have thought it was Ivie, but Ivie was on the other side of the world… when Ray opened her blinds Lee Rowan, Ivie's younger brother stood outside the window.

"What do you want, Lee?" asked Ray irritably as she opened her window.

"Ivie is in trouble!" another boy with very short dark blonde hair ran up.

"Who's that?"

"That's my friend, Art," claimed Lee. "But he's a mind reader and he read Ivie's mind and it wasn't her mind… well… it wasn't like… I don't know!"

"It was Ivie's mind but there was something wrong with it…"

"There's something wrong with her mind all the time…" muttered Lee.

Ray scowled at him "I thought we were talking about Ivie's mind, not yours."

"Please, stop arguing!" said Art who really didn't like arguing… at all.

"We need to help her… maybe…" said Lee who was truthfully very glad to have no sister while she lodged in England.

"Maybe?" said the others in unison.

"I know a way to get out of here and to the UK quickly!" announced Ray. "I'll go tell, Jen that I'm going out!"

They stared.

"My mom… Jenny… yeah brb!"

"What does be are be mean?" asked Art.

"No idea," muttered Lee.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Eustacia sat in her living room, eyes closed, concentrating on Ivie, sending thoughts to her, and making her say things that she usually say.

Meanwhile Ivie sat on her throne, thininking, when suddenly a thought cam to her mind.

_What if I gave the kingdom to Manfred and Venetia..._

"Why would I do something stupid like that..." she muttered.

_It could help me._

"No it wouldn't."

She was unaware of the few peple who had come to hear her talk to herself.

_Of course it would, think about it._

"I am thinking about it."

_It could help me, it really could, I want to give it to them._

Then another thought hit her, but it sounded vaguely like her friend Art.

_Ivie, look, this is Art; someone's messing with your mind._

_No one is messing with my mind!_

_Ivie that's not you thinking, that's... well I don't know, but it isn't you!_

_Just stop, I'm not thinking any of these things... Art and... and whoever just STOP IT!_

Art's voice ceased to rush through her head.

Eustacia sighed, someone else had broken into Ivie's head, but they didn't seem to want control of her... only to stop Eustacia.

She picked up her phone and dialed.

"What?" snapped Manfred's voice after the phone stopped ringing.

"It's Eustacia."

"Oh... sorry..." he muttered.

"I have a minor set back..."

"What is it?"

"Someone else has figured out how to get into Ivie's head and the only thing they're doing in there is convincing her that I'm in there too..."

"That's bad," said Manfred.

"Any ideas?"

"You and your sisters bring Eric, come to the school, I'll get everyone else," he hung up.

Eustacia rushed out to collect her sisters and Eric.

"I don't know about this..." muttered Art.

"It's safe... Ivie's done it before..." said Ray confidently.

_Almost_ she added mentally and she pushed through the wall.

Lee and Art followed hessitantly.


	8. Chapter 7

**Wooow been a million years since an update... anyway... MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or Happy Hanaka *headdesk* I suck at spelling holidays that I don't celebrate XDD**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**There... XD**

Ivie was laid down in her room with a medic at her side, her head was throbbing, and she was so confused.

There were 3 voices in her head. She didn't know which was her own and it hurt her head to even try to think about it.

_I'm fine..._ spoke one voice. _I'll just tell the medic to go and then give the kingdom to someone who can handle it... someone like Charlie's aunt Venetia._

_No! I can hang on here! I just need to rest and I'll be fine! _cried another.

She wanted to just tell the voices to freaking shut up.

She would fall asleep and her dreams would fight each other out just like ther voices in her head. It was pure agony to have no control of her own mind.

Ray led Art and Lee through the almost unbroken darkness, it was weakly lit with pale blue light- somewhat like being lit by a few tv screens.

"Where are we?" asked Bailee.

Art was too busy consentrating on Ivie's mind to wonder that.

"A gateway to the realm of Amoret..." said Ray, a little uncertainly. "I think."

"You think?"

He was answered with silence.

"Great..." he muttered. "I feel so safe..."

Charlie was trying to find a way out of here. He needed back up to figure out why Ivie would suddenly trust Eustacia and not him. He needed his friends because he coudn't seem to get anything done completely on his own, ever really.

The way he had come in was out of question. It led straight into his enemies arms. But was there another way?

Thats when he saw a trio that surprised him walk out of a wall. Three old students from Bloors.

Ray Lee, Art Daring, and Lee Charles Rowan.

**I know I know it was short but I needed to give you **_**something**_** at least. Have a nice holiday!**


End file.
